WonderLuck
by Squee the magical bunny
Summary: We all know the history of how Richard Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. BUT, What if Bruce didn't only adopt an orphaned acrobat, but he also adopt a self-proclaimed 'jinxed' fortune teller? What will change for his bat-family of 9? Will he be able to help the bird or will bad luck strike? Pairing: BatCat. More pairings in the future.


_Hey guys! I'm Squee! So during my childhood, I always adored Robin's and Jinx's fighting style. They were both quite similar to my opinion. I thought even more so after I began watching YJ. So, this fic was born __ BTW, This is my first fanfic so please treat me nicely c:_

_And thanks to __**Thaliag.2 **__for beta-ing this story c:_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YJ, TT, or any of the characters in this fictional piece.**

A small, rather petite hooded girl opened a flap of a dimly lit tent, a rag in her hand. The tent had only a few furnishings; a cushioned chair and a small rickety wooden table. On said table there was a heavy crystal ball on a wooden stand with a packet of tarot cards next to it.

The girl walked into the tent, towards the table. She then carefully picked up the crystal ball and began polishing it, humming a tune while she did her task. The girl herself wore a dark purple cloak which hid the old white t-shirt and faded blue jeans she was wearing at that time. The hood attached to the cloak covered most of her upper face, showing only her slightly slanted neon pink eyes.

'Jinx dear?' A haggard old woman (imagine the witch in spirited away) called out as she opened the tent flap and tried to hobble inside.

'Madame,' the girl- Jinx- exclaimed lightly. She stood, hastily putting the rag and crystal ball back onto the table. She helped the woman inside and onto the cushioned chair.

'Thank you dear…' The old woman murmured.

'I'm grate for you help sweetheart, but isn't your mother already expecting you for lunch?'

'Mrs. G is my foster mother Madame,' Jinx reminded the fortune teller. 'And I just want to stop by to polish the crystal ball.' She glanced at the rag.

'When you're my age dear, nothing escapes your eyes. You're their daughter as much as Dickey is their son!' Madame Eliza Rosette stated with a knowing wink.

Jinx just laughed until she noticed the time.

'Well you're right Madame, I should get going, and it _is_ already lunchtime.' She kissed her mentor and the woman she sees as her grandmother on her cheek and left the tent.

'Be back before tonight's show! We can't miss the chance to scare a few skeptics!' Madame Eliza called with a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes. Jinx nodded and grinned, waving as she jogged towards the Grayson trailer.

The pink eyed fortune teller-in-training panted a bit as she stopped in front of the trailer." _I-pant-really-pant-should exercise-pant- more." _She thought to herself while catching her breath. The trailer was painted with, bright, beautiful colors; a stark contrast to the dull atmosphere of the surrounding city. The girl lowered her hood, revealing her unnaturally pale face and shoulder-length pink locks. She knocked on the pale yellow door and a few moments later, a woman probably in her early forties with dark blonde hair opened it.

'Hello Jinx honey,' the woman hugged her, giving her a warm, maternal smile.

'Hey Mrs. G,' Jinx returned the hug with a smile, 'Is Dick ready yet?' She asked.

'No dear, but come in, lunch has just been served' Mary Grayson said, inviting her adopted daughter into the trailer. The living space was rather small, but it was enough for their close-knit family of four.

'Lynne!' A young boy exclaimed as he waved at her from the table that was located at the end of the trailer.

'Hey bird-brain,' Jinx greeted. She walked towards the dining table and hugged him, ignoring his already messy face.

'Good afternoon Jinx,' a large, muscular man who was sitting beside the young boy greeted her with a smile. It was crystal clear from his looks that this is John Grayson, Dick Grayson's father.

'Hi Mr. G,' Jinx said, smiling while she grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

"So how's Madame Eliza?" Mary asked the girl while loading some food onto an empty plate. Mary loved the old woman. Eliza had always reminded Mary of her deceased Mami.

"She's awesome!"

Jinx's eyes lit up and she instantly began to grin ear to ear as she talked about the old fortune teller. "She says that if I keep training with her, I'll be able to read tarot cards soon."

"That's great Lynne! Then you can read my cards," Dick giggled.

"Maybe, bird brain," Jinx joked. She thanked Mary as the older woman put the plate-now full of food-in front of her.

"So are you watching the show tonight?" John inquired.

"No, Madame wants me to help her in the tent tonight just in case there are any customers," Jinx explained, forking some potatoes into her small mouth.

"Aww…" Dick griped, his mouth formed into a pout.

"Don't worry Dickie, maybe next time."

Dick just nodded and continued eating his lunch. "I think it's time for practice," He suddenly said, looking at clock on the trailer wall.

"That must mean you finished everything on your plate Dick?" His mother asked smiling knowingly as she glanced at the broccoli on her son's plate. Dick frowned. He hated broccoli. He quickly shoved the dreaded vegetable in his mouth and looked at his parents and-almost-sister expectantly. His eyes twitched as the vegetable touched his tongue.

"Ok, Ok. Let's go." His father laughed. As soon as John said that, Dick tumbled under the table and Jinx's chair.

"Hey!" Jinx exclaimed as the chair began to wobble a bit.

He spit out the ghastly greens into a trash can and ran out of the trailer. He did a hand flip over a beam and swung onto the fairy lights, whooping as he did so. He landed in a crouch on the ground and did some flips and cartwheels towards the main tent.

"I'm telling you Mrs. G, a leash is the only answer for that boy," Jinx pointed out grinning as she raised her hood over her head.

"Wait for us son!" John laughed as the trio walked towards the main tent, where the show is going to be held that night.

MEANWHILE AT WAYNE MANOR

"Master Damian, Master Terrence, please refrain from getting blood on the Persian rug!" An old British butler called out to the brawling boys.

"But Pennyworth, McGinnis started it!" Damian snarled, pointing at Terry.

"Just listen to Alfred guys," Stephanie Brown scolded her older brothers as she massaged her temple. All the bickering was giving her a migraine.

"Oh alright," Terry said and both he and Damian glared at each other. The latter's glare was more potent than the former's.

"Now boys, play nice," Selina added in her two cents from the couch as she looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"We said ALRIGHT!" Both boys shouted in unison, rather annoyed and irritated.

"Now boys, is that any way to talk to your mother?" Bruce Wayne said exasperatedly as he walked into the scene. He had just gotten back from a long meeting 10 minutes ago and wasn't very keen to the idea of hearing his sons' arguments.

"Sorry," Terry muttered while blushing. He hated being scolded. It made him feel like a teen again.

"HONEY I'M HOME!"

Everybody winced as the loud voice rang through the hallways and a teen threw his coat onto the arm of a chair and held up his hand showing a poster.

"Timmy, you are not a bee and we're not your 'honey,'" Stephanie grunted. She rolled her eyes and hit Tim on the shoulder. Said teen winced and his hand flew onto the sore spot, gingerly rubbing it.

"What is that, Drake?" Damian asked, raising an eyebrow as he took the poster from the younger boy's hand and studied it.

"Well I heard the circ's in town and I thought that maybe…we could go?" Tim asked, hesitant, but excited.

"What a splendid idea!" Alfred exclaimed before anyone could say a thing.

"It…is?" Bruce said slowly and raised a questioning eyebrow at the butler, who had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah…I have to agree," Stephanie began thoughtfully. "Mom has a wedding dress fitting tonight."

"So?" Terry asked, still clueless.

_Boys_ Stephanie thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Well," Selina said. "I want the dress to be a surprise."

She winked at Stephanie, who grinned. "And Cass is coming too," Stephanie piped up.

"So that leaves all the boys." Selina smirked. "It'll be a great bonding experience."

All of the said boys except for Tim groaned.

"But we still need tickets Mother." Damian said, trying to avoid the activity.

"Don't worry Dami, I already stopped by and reserved us tickets. They were exceptionally helpful when I mentioned Dad's name." Tim giggled when Damian, Bruce and Terry glared at him.

"What's going on?" Jason Todd asked while walking down the stairwell and stifling a yawn. He was taking a nap when he had been woken up from hearing his older brothers' argument.

"It seems that Master Timothy has bought tickets to the local circus." Alfred informed him.

"What?" He groaned. "Ugh…You know what? Never mind, just wake me up when it's time to go." He went back upstairs, grumbling.

"Well, there's nothing to do now…I suggest everybody finish their work before going." Bruce said as he walked away. He stopped before leaving the room to give his fiancée a chaste kiss.

The other boys went away, grumbling while Tim hugged his soon-to-be mother. "Thanks," He whispered into Selina's ear. She just winked in response as she watched him skipping to the kitchen.

"Haley's Circus huh…" She trailed off as she read the poster she had swiped from Damian.

"I heard they have amazing acrobats…The Flying Graysons." Stephanie said, remembering the documentary she saw about acrobats.

"Especially their kid, I heard he's somewhat of a Boy Wonder."

_Well that's it amigos! hope you like it! :)_


End file.
